Consumers often desire personal care compositions that deliver pleasant fragrances during and/or after application of the product. However, producing such products is often challenging for numerous reasons. For example, fragrances are often prematurely lost because many fragrances are relatively highly volatile and thus evaporate quickly after application. Because the amount of the fragrance that is released into the surrounding area generally decreases after application of a personal care composition, a consumer is likely to perceive potentially minimal or no fragrance odor character after time. Therefore, there is a need for improved personal care compositions that can deliver pleasant fragrances for extended periods of time during and after application of the product.